The Cycle
by BlackRosetheVampire
Summary: Inuyasha is reflecting on how there seemed to be a cycle with his relationship with Kagome. oneshot songfic.


*****Author's note: hey guys, new oneshot! It's a songfic for **_**All the Same**_** by **_**Sick Puppies**_**. It's a really good song, and I suggest you guys go listen to this, before you read this. It's really good. I hope you like this!**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha or the song. **

**The Cycle**

_I don't mind where you come from,_

_As long as you come to me._

She was from the future, and I didn't care. Only if she came back. That's all I asked. She could be from Mars and I wouldn't care. As long as she came back. She was prefect, and I wouldn't want anyone else.

_I don't like illusions,_

_ I can't see_

_Them clearly._

I hated seeing things that weren't there. I've seen visions, millions of them, too many to count, a lot about Kagome, my enemies trying to get to me through her. They almost always got to me. I could never see through them, not like Kagome.

I would die inside if she was faking liking me.

_I don't care, no I wouldn't dare_

_To fix the twist in you _

_You've shown me eventually_

_What you'll do._

Did I try to make Kagome stop helping people? I didn't remember, I let her do it anyway. I never wanted to change anything about Kagome, she was prefect the way she was, and if I tried, I knew what would happen. I'd be sat, or she'd leave. Or both. I knew that.

_I don't mind..._

_I don't care..._

_As long as you're here._

I don't mind anything she did, as long as she was with me. I only fought with her if I thought she was going back to her time, or leaving me. Sometimes I fought with her because she did something that worried me. I didn't care as long as she was with me. I acted like I minded, but in reality, I didn't. 

_Go ahead tell me you'll leave again_

_You'll just come back running,_

_Holding your scarred heart in hand_

_It's all the same._

She always says she's going home, but eventually she always comes back. Or I'd go get her, and she'd come back with me. She'd be scarred, another cut in her heart if it was about Kikyo, but she'd always come back. It was always the same thing.

_And I'll take you for who you are,_

_If you take me for everything. _

_Do it all over_

_It's all the same._

I'd accept her for who she is, if she accepted me for everything I've done, everything I've said, and everything I am. I would do it all over again if I had to, waking up and finding her. She loves me as a half demon. Kikyo only loved me for what I could be, a human with her. I'd do everything again, only to be with Kagome.

_Hours slide and days go by_

_Till you decide to come_

_And in between it always seems too long_

_All of a sudden._

Days go by, until she comes back, sometimes it's only hours, and during that time it seems like years, each minute seems like a decade, time slows when she leaves. That's why I'm so annoyed when she leaves.

_And I have the skill, yeah I have the will_

_To breathe you in while I can_

_However long you stay_

_Is all that I am._

I could take in her scent, from miles away too. While she was near me I took it in, and however long she stayed, was all that I lived for. It made me. I was happy, even if I didn't act it. She made me. 

_I don't mind..._

_I don't care..._

_As long as you're here._

I didn't mind at all, as long as she stayed. But I pushed her away, by acting like I didn't care. When I did. I didn't mind what she did at all. I told her that I hated her scent, when I tried to breath it in any chance I got.

_Go ahead tell me you'll leave again_

_You'll just come back running,_

_Holding your scarred heart in hand  
_

_ It's all the same._

I was in a fight with her right now. I went after Kikyo, and then lied about it.

"You went to see her!" Kagome yelled. "I know you did!"

Why did she care? It's not like we were together or anything. But I guess I got my answer when she always came back.

She got that look in her eyes, and I was getting ready to here her say, _"I'm going home!"_. I knew it was coming, or I was getting sat. One of those. They normally occurred at the same time.

But she always came back. Every time.

_And I'll take you for who you are,_

_If you take me for everything_

_Do it all over again_

_It's always the same._

I never judged her, but sometimes she called me a jerk. I knew I was, but I took her for who she was, and she didn't completely take me for everything I am. I was a jerk to protect myself. I didn't mean anything. 

_Wrong or right,_

_Black or white,_

_If I close my eyes_

_It's all the same._

It was always the same. She'd go home, she'd come back, or I'd get her. Every time I remembered it, it was always the same. Even when it was happening now. She'd come back again. It didn't matter. 

_In my life_

_The compromise_

_I close my eyes_

_It's all the same. _

I made a compromise with myself. If I could keep her at arms length, I'd be happy. I can see her, but I won't taint her with being mated to me.

"Inuyasha, sit," Kagome said.

_Wham!_

The spell wore off as she clenched her hands into fists. Her eyes were filled with tears again.

_Go ahead say it, you're leaving._

I pulled myself off the ground. "Go ahead," I growled. "Say it."

"I'm going home!" she yelled. She turned on her heal, and stormed off to the well. "You can just go find Kikyo again! Use her to help you find the jewel shards! You can burn in hell with her afterward!

She could go ahead and leave.

_You'll just come back running_

_Holding your scarred heart in hand_

_It's all the same._

In two days she'd come back. I knew it. Or I'd go for her after one day. It was always the same, repeating each time, a cycle. I'd seen it before. She'd come back, hurt still, but she'd some back.

_And I'll take you for who you are,_

_If you take me for everything_

_Do it all over again_

_It's all the same._

She just needed to take me for everything, She loved me as a half demon, but she didn't like how I acted sometimes. It was just from all the things I've been through.

Not even a day passed. The next day at noon, I smelt her scent.

_Hours slide and days go by_

_Till you decide to come_

_And in between it always seems too long_

It seemed long though. I jumped off the tree, and met her at the well. She hugged me when she saw me and cried.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I don't want you to go, but it hurts."

I hugged her back.

_You'll just come back running_

_Holding your scarred heart in hand_

"Heh," I said. "Like I'd leave anyway."

She looked up at me. "Why wouldn't you leave with Kikyo?" She gave me a confused look.

I sighed, looking away. "Because I…"

She looked at me. "Go ahead," she pushed.

"Because I don't want to go with her," I told her. "I want you to be with me." I just needed to put it that way. I gave myself a mental kick. Stupid me and my big mouth.

Kagome smiled at me. "You want me instead of her?" She had a hopeful look in her eyes, and I didn't want to tell her a lie.

Shit, shit, shit. Damn it all. I took a deep breath. "Yes." I looked away.

She turned my face to her again, and kissed me. "Good," she said after pulling away. "Because I was going to come back anyway."

She just broke the cycle. This wasn't in the cycle.

I smiled, I hated the cycle anyway, and if she wanted me, I'd break my compromise. The cycle was broken, and I hoped it wouldn't start again. I hugged her closer.

I was starting a new cycle.

* * *

******Author's note: hey guys, I hope you like it! Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
